Various electronic devices such as personal digital assistances (PDA) and personal computers (PC) comprise circuit devices in which electronic components are mounted on circuit boards. Recently, Ball Grid Arrays (BGA) and Chip Size/Scale Packages (CSP) have been used for mounting electronic component on circuit boards in order to improve bonding and miniaturization. A BGA generally directly bonds an integrated circuit chip to a circuit board using an array of on-chip bond pads that are directly soldered to an array of circuit board bond pads. A CSP is generally a chip package with an area not greater than about 1.2 times that of the chip and is generally a single-chip direct-surface-mountable package.
An electric component using a BGA or a CSP is attached to a circuit board using a sealing resin referred to as an underfill material which is used as an attaching material and is placed between the BGA or the CSP and a circuit board. In some of circuit devices, a shielding member is placed around the electronic component in order to protect the electronic component from noise. In order to increase miniaturization of the circuit devices, the shielding member is brought close to the electronic component.
In such circuit devices, it is necessary for the attaching material to be appropriately situated between the electronic component and the circuit board to properly attach the electronic component to the circuit board. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods of forming and placement of attaching material between an electronic component and a circuit board.